Forever
by CHAYL0RxL0VE
Summary: When the gang finds out Taylor has been working as a stripper at the strip club, how will they take it? Especially Chad? Chaylor all the way! Now complete!
1. Just Spanish Notes?

Everyone thinks Taylor Mckessie is always the smart girl, the one who was always perfect. But when the everyone finds out she works at the strip club to the pay the bills at home, how will they take it? Especially Chad?

"Hey Taylor!" called Taylor's best friend Gabriella.

"Oh, hey," Taylor said.

"So do u wanna go out for pizza with me and the gang?" Gabi asked hopefully.

"I would love too, its just that...uhh...," Taylor had to make something up. "I have to go to my cousin's rehearsal dinner. For her wedding on Saturday."

"Oh," said Gabi. "Well maybe tomorrow we can-"

Before Gabi knew it, Taylor was no where to be found.

"Strange," thought Gabi.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After school Chad spotted Taylor.

"Hey Taylor! Wait up!" Chad called after her.

Taylor heard someone call her name so she decided to stop.

"Yes?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, umm..can I, borrow your spanish notes?" Chad asked.

"Oh ummm sure, here you go," Taylor said while giving him the notes.

"Thanks Taylor, your a big help," said Chad while giving her his award winning smile.

Taylor almost melted. She crushed on Chad for so long. But wasn't sure he felt the same way. But she was wrong. Chad also felt the same way, and wanted to ask her out soon.

"Oh, ok, well I'll see you around," said Taylor blushing at the same time.

"Alright see you around Tay-Tay," Chad said walking away.

Taylor sighed and went on her way to her car. She had a long day ahead of her.

Sorry its so short!! It's my first story so, you'll be seeing more soon. R&R!!!


	2. New Beginnings

Taylor was in her house, getting ready for her job at six. She put on a sexy purple lingerie outfit.

She put a trench coat on so guys wouldn't honk at her and tell her she looked hot.

"Bye Tay! Make sure you stay safe and dont talk to strangers!" her mom called.

"Mom, what am I, five? I can handle myself." said Taylor reassuringly.

"I know, its just, theres a lot of perverts and drug addicts there, and I just don't want you to get hurt,"

said her mom.

"Well thanks for the tip mom. But I have a long day ahead of me," said Taylor while walking out the

door.

After a fifteen minute drive, Taylor arrived at the Playas Club where she works. (I know I stole

the place where she works but work with me here!)

She went to the back to prepare herself. After that all that preparation, she was finally ready.

"And let me introduce our star girl, Miss Taylor!" called the DJ.

Taylor walked out in her purple lingerie and her 5 inch purple high heels. She started to do some sexy

moves, which made the guys melt. She walked up to a guy about 22 years old, and gave him a lap

dance.

"You sure you want all this?" Taylor asked teasingly.

"YES!" exclaimed the guy.

Taylor started grinding all up on him, giving him the best lap dance he ever had. She started

giggling and teasing him a bit. Which he enjoyed.

After earning about 1,000 bucks that night, Taylor got into her car and drove home.

"So how much did you make?" asked her mom curiously.

"About 1,000 bucks," said Taylor.

"Great, well, you should head off to bed, its nearly 12:00 AM," said her mother.

"Alright mom, I will, goodnight," said Tay walking up the stairs.

When getting into bed, she got a phone call from Gabi.

"Hello?" asked Taylor yawning.

"Hey Tay! How was the rehearsal dinner, I wanna hear all about it!" Gabi said excitedly.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell you tomorrow at school, I really need to hit the hay," said Taylor.

"Well ok, ttyl," Gabi said sadly.

"Ttyl," said Taylor hanging up the phone.

After about an hour in bed, Taylor heard a soft spoken voice. She got up and open her window. It was

Chad, reciting a line from the famous play Romeo and Juliet.

"But soft, through yonder window breaks, it is the east, and _Taylor _is the sun," said Chad grinning.

"Omg Chad, that was so sweet," said Taylor forming tears in her eyes.

"Thanks," said Chad climbing up her window. "But thats not all I came here for."

"Oh?" asked Taylor. "What was the real reason then?"

Chad pulled out a small purple box, and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring, that said T+C on it.

"Chad," said Taylor, "How could you afford this? This must've cost a lot!"

"I pulled some strings," said Chad grinning. "But I wanted to ask you something very important."

"Really? Well ask away," said Taylor smiling so hard.

"Taylor Julianna Mckessie, would you do me the honor, of becoming my girlfriend?" Chad asked with

hope in his eyes.

Taylor was speechless, "Umm, Chad, idk what to say, uhh."

"Never mind, it was useless to ask you anyway," said Chad sadly.

"No Chad, wait!" called Taylor.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," said Taylor cheesing.

Chad grinned, and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"So, I guess we're official now?" asked Taylor.

"Guess we are," said Chad smiling.

"Well you better get home, your parents are probably worrying," said Taylor.

"Oh ok, and Taylor?" asked Chad.

"Yes?" asked Taylor.

Before she knew it, Chad pulled her close, and gave her a passionate kiss, their tongues attacked

each other. They pulled back out of breath.

"That...was...so...hot" said Chad smiling the hardest he ever could.

"Well theres more where that came from," said Taylor seductively.

"Ooooo I I'm liking this," said Chad pervertedly.

"Just get home!" said Taylor giggling.

"Alrighty then, see you tomorrow, girlfriend." Chad said.

"See you tomorrow boyfriend," Taylor said smiling.

After Chad left, Taylor got into her bed smiling.

"This has been the best day ever," she said quietly to herself.

Ok! Theres chapter 2! Hope you like it! R&R!


	3. Don't mess with my man

**Ok!! Heres chapter 3!! Hope ya like it!!**

The whole school found out about Chad and Taylor's relationship, and they were all happy

for them, except for two bad apples.

"I still cannot believe that Chad, my _Chad_ is going out with some skank!!" exclaimed Nicole, Chad's

ex-girlfriend.

"Well you know Nicole, you were the one who broke up with Chad," said Rebecca, Nicole's best friend

and shadow.

"But still!! Everyone thinks Mckessie is so perfect!!! Well she isn't!!" yelled Nicole furiously.

"Would you care to tell me one flaw?" asked Rebecca curiously.

"Well...well...idk! But, I am sure theres something up with that Mckessie chick, and I'm so gonna

find out, and when I do, it'll crush her," said Nicole smiling evily.

"Please don't tell me your plan involves me," said Rebecca.

Nicole just looked at her.

"Ughh, ok fine," said Rebecca finally giving in.

"Alright then! Lets hop to it!!" said Nicole grabbing Rebecca.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"I kiss your little button," said Chad kissing Tay's nose.

"No, I kiss your little button!" said Taylor kissing his nose and giggling at the same time.

"Would you guys stop with the kissy kissy goo-goo?" said Sharpay disgusted.

"Ok fine," said Chad and Taylor.

"JINX! You owe me a soda," said Chad grinning.

"Nuh uh!" said Taylor grinning even harder.

"Ok, for you, I'll make an exception," said Chad kissing Taylor on the cheek which then ended up into

a whole make out session.

"Damn guys!! Stop before you start having sex on the lunch table!" said Jason making a joke.

" Dude your totally right," agreed Troy.

"Why do you guys have to be so jealous?" asked Taylor curiously.

"We are not jealous, its just that we are trying to eat here!" said Zeke shoving a fry into his mouth.

"Sure your not..." said Chad with a smirk.

"Well anyways, I have to go," said Ryan getting up.

"Where to?" asked Kelsi.

"I have to go for detention, I missed one of our drama classes and Ms. Darbus was having a fit!" said

Ryan.

"Well ok then, toodles bro!" exclaimed Sharpay as her twin brother went out the door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor was getting ready for her job at the Playas Club. Her outfit consisted of a pink skin tight

dress that came about half way above her knees, dangly silver earrings, and 5 inch pink high heels.

"Bye Tay!" exclaimed Tammy, Tay's eight year old sister.

"Bye Tammy," said Tay giving her sister a kiss on the cheek.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor was just finishing up giving this guy a lap dance, but she didn't notice Nicole and

Rebecca walking into the club.

"Hey isn't that Mckessie over there giving that guy a lap dance?" Rebecca asked Nicole.

"HA! I knew something was up with her, that bitch is going down," said Nicole smirking.

"Quick! Take out your camera phone, wait until the whole school gets a glimpse of this," said Rebecca

smirking the same way Nicole did.

**Wow! Lots of evilness I see! Well, did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? Make sure you tell**

**me! And make sure you review!!!**


	4. Discovering Plans

**Hey guys!! heres chapter 4!! enjoy!!**

The next day, in Math Class, the teacher, Mrs. Garcia, allowed the students to talk for the last

ten minutes of class.

With Nicole and Rebecca

"So how do you plan to embarrass Mckessie with these photos?" asked Rebecca while looking through

the pictures of Taylor.

"Oh, well thats for me to know, and you to find out," said Nicole smirking.

"Oh come on! HOW COME YOU CAN'T TELL ME!" Rebecca exclaimed a little louder

than she meant to.

Everyone turned to Rebecca, to see what she was yelling about.

"You heard nothing, now go over and mind ya business aight??" said Nicole with an attitude.

Everyone just shrugged it off and went back to their conversations.

"Quiet will you? Do you want everyone to find out about what we are doing?" Nicole asked.

"I'm sorry, that was my bad. So anyways, whats with this damn plan you got up your sleeve girl?"

Rebecca asked curiously.

"Well ok, heres the plan," Nicole said while whispering the plan into Rebecca's ear.

"Oooooo! That's some juicy shit girl! This is gonna turn out great!" said Rebecca smiling evily.

"Yea girl you damn right," said Nicole as they continued to discuss the plan.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

With the Gang

"So do you guys wanna go to the ice skating rink on Friday?" asked Kelsi.

"I'd love to, but me and my bro here, have plans," said Sharpay.

"What kinda plans?" asked Zeke.

"Shopping!" exclaimed Sharpay and Ryan at the same time.

"Wow, I see the double divas at the corner of my eye," Troy said laughing with Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

"Well anyway! What about Saturday? Are you all free then?" asked Gabi.

"No, I ummm...have to go to my cousin's wedding remember?" Taylor said.

"Oh yea, well what about Sunday?" Gabi asked again.

All you heard was "I'm free" and "I have nothing to do" "And sure I'll be there".

"Hey Tay-Tay you didn't answer," Chad said looking into her eyes.

"O, yea well I have to baby-sit my little sister Tammy on Sunday," Taylor quickly lied.

"But Tay, your never able to come hang out with us. Is something going on?" Troy asked concered.

"No, I'm fine, its just that I'm really busy on those days," Taylor lied again.

"Well ok," Troy said.

BRING! The bell rang.

Taylor headed off to second period with Kelsi, Ryan, Troy and Sharpay. The five of them all had

English class with Ms. Maxwell.

"So class, today we will be discussing folk tales and literature!" Ms. Maxwell exclaimed as the students

groaned.

"Now, now, there will be no complaints in my class! Now take out a piece of paper and a pencil.

There are notes you have to take," Ms. Maxwell explained.

The students began taking the notes until the bell rang. Everyone ran off to their third period

class.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was after school, and everyone had headed home, including all the teachers. Only two people

remained in the school. And who were those two people? They went by the names of Nicole and

Rebecca. They hid in the girls' bathroom until everyone was out of sight. They headed off to the

computer room.

"Rebecca take out the pictures you took, we got heavy shit to take care of," Nicole said turning on all

the computers.

"Omg, this'll really bring Mckessie down," said Rebecca smirking.

"Quiet will ya? Just shut up and do your job!" Nicole said yelling at Rebecca.

Rebecca and Nicole began to scan the pictures onto the computer, and they put Taylor's pictures

as the desktop, webpage, and oh, did I mention they put posters in every classroom? Plus the teachers'

room?

"Well I must say, this is a job well done," said Rebecca smiling at their hard work.

"Yes, I must say, and boy is Mckessie gonna get it," said Nicole smirking.

"Oh hey by the way do you know what time it is?" Nicole asked.

"Umm...5:00 PM, why?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh shit!!" Nicole exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rebecca asked not knowing what was wrong with her.

"I my neighbor I would baby-sit her son at 4:00 PM! Nicole said panicking.

"Dont worry girl, I got you, I'll drop you off," Rebecca said walking out the door.

"Thanks, wait 'til the whole school gets a glimpse of Mckessie," Nicole said laughing evilly to herself.

**OMG!! I SENSE HATERS!! WELL MAKE SURE YOU R&R!**


	5. Its about to be a what, gurl fight!

**Ok! Here's Chapter 5!! Enjoy!!**

Taylor walked into the school with Gabi, Kelsi, and Sharpay. When everyone saw Taylor, all

eyes were on her.

"I heard she gave a thirty year old head," one student said.

"I always knew Mckessie wasn't always a goody goody," another student said snickering.

"Haha, I heard she works at a strip club just to get a little male attention," another student said

smirking.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"I wonder what they all are staring-" Sharpay said getting cut off as she discovered the posters.

"Taylor, what's this?" Kelsi asked holding up a poster.

"Your working at a strip club!" Gabi joined in. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I" Taylor stuttered.

"You what?" Kelsi asked impatiently.

Taylor had to get out of that environment. She tried to run to the nearest girls' bathroom until

she bumped into Chad,

"Hey Chad!" Taylor said trying to hug him, trying to forget what happened back there. But Chad

moved back.

"Don't hey Chad me, whats with all these posters around school?" Chad asked revealing a poster of

Taylor giving a guy a lap dance.

"Chad, I can explain," Taylor said trying to comfort him.

"No, save it." Chad said walking away.

"No! Chad wait!" Taylor said trying to reach him through the crowd.

"What?" Chad asked annoyed.

"Please, just hear me out," Taylor said.

"Oh please, why should I listen to anything you say?" Chad asked.

Before Taylor could reply, Nicole and Rebecca butted into the conversation.

"Well, well, well," Nicole said. "Looks like we got a slut on our hands!"

"Haha, looks like little old Mckessie, I mean manwhore Mckessie, isn't as perfect as we thought,"

Rebecca said smirking.

"Listen Taylor," Chad explained. "We're through."

"What?!" Taylor asked as Chad walked away.

"Haha, you little whore, you thought no one would ever figure out your secret? Well, guess again,"

Nicole said getting all up in Taylor's face.

"Wait a minute," Taylor said. "It was you two who did this?"

"Who did you think it was, the easter bunny?" Rebecca asked smartly.

"I can't believe you guys," Taylor said swelling up tears.

"Well, you better believe it," Nicole said smirking.

Taylor couldn't take it anymore, so she punched Nicole in the jaw, and kicked her in the

stomach.

"You bitch!" Taylor yelled as she pushed her into the wall.

"Oh fuck naw, its on," Nicole said kicking Taylor in her face.

Taylor winced in pain, but she didn't give up. She ran up to Nicole and slapped her, leaving a

red mark on the side of her face. Before Nicole could reply, Principal Jenkins came up to stop the fight.

"Excuse me!" Principal Jenkins exclaimed. "My office now!"

Nicole and Taylor obeyed her command and followed Principal Jenkins's to her office, leaving

the students talking about what just went on.

**Wow! What a rush!! Nicole is so evil!! Well, hope you enjoyed this little chapter, plz R&R!!!!!!!**

**-chayloraddict123**


	6. Feelings shone and Leaving Home

**Ok! Here's Chapter 6!!! By the way, thanks to all my faithful readers, ChaylorBabe, **

**xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, blueprincess92, Yellow-Queen18, and **

**melako17. You guys are the best!!!! **

"Now Ms. Mckessie, I am extremely disappointed in you," Principal Jenkins said. "Ms. Daniels, not so

disappointed."

"Well Principal Jenkins, you must trust me," Nicole said being a kiss up as always. "Taylor started the

fight!"

Taylor just sat there in awe.

"Ms. Mckessie, is this true?" Principal Jenkins said looking her in the eyes.

"Well yes, but I can explain!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Ok, explain away," Principal Jenkins said trying to listen.

"Well, when I got into school, I saw posters of me all over school, everyone making fun of me! My

boyfriend got upset and dumped me! And then, I found out Nicole and Rebecca were the ones who put

up the posters!!" Taylor said forming tears in her eyes.

"Ms. Daniels, is this true?" Principal Jenkins asked.

"Yes..." Nicole confessed.

"Why did you do it?" Principal Jenkins asked.

"Well, because she stole my boyfriend! She took everything that was mine! So I had to make her

suffer!!" Nicole said.

"Oh plz, you were just jealous," Taylor muttered under her breath.

"You know what? Why don't you just say that shit to my face you motherfucking slut?!" Nicole yelled

in her face.

"ENOUGH!!" Principal Jenkins yelled. "This has gone on to long! You two are both suspended from

school! Ten days!"

"Ten days?!" Taylor asked in shocked. "I've never got suspended in my life!"

"Well, you should've thought about that before you started this," Principal Jenkins said.

"Gosh Mckessie, your not gonna be a goody goody all your life," Nicole said with an attitude.

Taylor just gave her a dirty look.

"I have to call both of your mothers, you two wait outside my office," Principal Jenkins said picking up

the phone.

Taylor and Nicole both obeyed and went outside her office. Taylor started bawling tears.

"Everything was going so well! Until you came into my life! Why would you wanna hurt me like this?"

Taylor sobbed.

"Because you stole my man!" Nicole exclaimed.

"You were the one who broke up with him! And now she won't even talk to me! The first boyfriend I

actually loved, and you just ruin it!" Taylor said crying even harder.

"Oh boo hoo, cry me a river," Nicole said taking out her sidekick.

Principal Jenkins came out of her office and said, "You may go home now, see you in ten days."

Taylor and Nicole walked out of the school and into her car.

"Bitch!" Nicole said sticking up her middle finger.

"Motherfucking asshole," said Taylor as she drove away.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

As Taylor laid her book bag on the floor, she sunk to the floor, crying her eyes out.

"TAYLOR JULIANA MCKESSIE!" Mrs. Mckessie yelled. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

"Mom," Taylor sobbed. "It was an accident."

"No, what was an accident was having you as a daughter! I went on bragging to all my friends of how

perfect you were, and here you go, screwing up everything!" Mrs. Mckessie said pissed off.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Taylor said softly.

"You know what? No use for you anyway!" Mrs. Mckessie said. "Why don't you just go away,

forever!" Mrs. Mckessie was gone.

As Taylor continued to sob, she quietly went to her room. She took out a piece of paper, and a pen, and

wrote,

_Dear Family,_

_I am sorry, I ruined your lives_

_I am such a terrible person and daughter_

_You are right, I should move out, I'm sure_

_it would cause everyone happiness if I was no_

_longer present._

_May you all live happily and peacefully, I will always_

_love you._

_Love,_

_Taylor Juliana Mckessie._

Taylor logged onto her computer, and emailed her friends the same thing, minus the dear family part.

Lastly, she emailed Chad. It said:

_Dear Chad,_

_I'm so sorry for acting this way_

_Our relationship was going strong,_

_and I ruined it._

_I'm sorry this all had to happen._

_I hope you find the girl of your dreams._

_Because I'm sure that girl would never be me._

_I'm leaving today, so maybe your life would be_

_a little bit peaceful without me in it._

_I hope you live a wonderful life._

_Love, Taylor._

As she turned off her computer, Taylor packed up some of her stuff, and her personal

belongings. She grabbed a few snacks, knowing it would be a long ride. She took the note she left her

family and put it on the kitchen table. She headed out the door. She didn't belong there, and besides, she

wasn't wanted there either, not by anyone. She headed in her car. She was off to her Aunt Mimi's house,

she would be staying with her until she got herself straightened out. She pulled out of the driveway and

headed to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

It would be her new home.

**So how did you like it? Shocking I know!!! Well plz make sure u R&R!!!**


	7. Hit By Lightening

**Here is Chapter 7!!! Thanx 2 all my readers!! Ur a big help!!**

"Mommy! Mommy!" cried eight year old Tammy.

"What is it honey?" Mrs. Mckessie asked stooping down to her level. (A/N, just to give you a heads up,

I will now be calling Mrs. Mckessie, Delilah, just so you don't get confused I'm saying this now.)

"TAYLORS GONE!!!" Tammy screamed crying her eyes out.

"Gone where?" Delilah asked.

"I don't know! All I know is that she's gone!" Tammy said still crying.

Delilah picked up the house phone and dialed Taylor's cell phone.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_I need you boo_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Says there's hearts all over the world tonight_

As Taylor was driving, she heard her cell phone ring, she picked it up.

"Hello?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, honey, it's me," Delilah said calmly.

Taylor got mad so she hung up the phone.

_I need you boo_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

Taylor got annoyed, but picked up her phone anyway.

"What?!" Taylor asked getting an attitude.

"Taylor honey, plz, let me explain," Delilah said.

"Explain what? I already get it, you wanted me out, I'm just obeying your command, _mother_," Taylor

said hotly.

"Honey, you know I love you, and I was just very angry at you!" Delilah explained.

"Haha, you actually love me? That's a good one," said Taylor cracking up.

"Taylor, I am serious! You are my daughter! And as your mother, you know there will be times when I

am pissed!" Delilah exclaimed. "There's so many things in my life that's getting me stressed out!"

"Oh yea, like what?" Taylor asked rudely.

"Losing your job, getting divorced, trying to send your daughter to college, my daughter getting

suspended! There's so many things going on right now!" Delilah said on the verge of tears.

"Mom, I," Taylor said. "I'm sorry."

Delilah was crying now, "I know your sorry Taylor, but there's so many things in my life that I just

cannot fix."

"I'm sorry mom, I was acting like a spoiled brat," Taylor confessed.

"So you promise me you'll come home?" Delilah asked.

"Yes I'm coming home," Taylor said smiling.

"Ok, see you there," Delilah said smiling too. "I love you."

"I love you too-" BAM! All you heard was bam.

"Taylor? Taylor? Hello?" Delilah just shrugged it off and hung up the phone. Leaving an unstable

Taylor in the front seat of her car, bleeding uncontrollably.

**Omg!!! Mad drama!!! Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I was having a major writer's block**

**for this one. Well, thanx 4 reading, plz review!!!**

**-chayloraddict123**


	8. You see what had happened was

"911, whats your emergency?" the guy asked.

"There is a girl, she looks to be about fifteen or sixteen, she slammed into a tree," a woman named

Patricia said, panicking.

"Alright, we will be sending some paramedics in about a few minutes," said the guy.

"Ok, thank you," Patricia said hanging up the phone.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Brinnnng!" the phone rang.

"Tammy, do you mind getting that please?" Delilah asked.

"Ok!" Tammy said going over to the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is it...huh? Car crash?...ok...we will

be there, bye."

"Honey who was that?" Delilah asked.

"It was the hospital...Taylor is in the hospital, she got into a car crash," Tammy said letting tears fall

down her cheeks.

"What?" Delilah asked.

"She's in the hospital!" Tammy said sobbing hysterically.

"Alright, put on your shoes, we're going to the hospital," Delilah said grabbing her purse.

"Ok," Tammy said slipping on her pink sneakers.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Tammy asked impatiently.

"Almost, we still have about five more minutes left," Delilah said making a turn.

"Ok," Tammy said.

"Mommy watch out!" Tammy explained.

Delilah sighed, "Guess I was speeding down the road so fast I didn't see the STOP sign."

Tammy just smiled and started to hum.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Hello, I am Delilah Mckessie and this is my youngest daughter Tammy Mckessie," Delilah said to the

woman working at the desk. "We are looking for a Taylor Mckessie."

"Well I'm sorry, your just gonna have to wait," the woman said with a tinge of attitude in her voice.

"Well I don't care, I demand to see her, she's my daughter!" Delilah yelled.

"Sorry, but you can't," the woman said filing her nails.

"And why is that?" Delilah asked annoyed.

"Because she is still in surgery, and it won't be until another hour until they are completely done with

the procedure," the woman said still filing her nails.

"Ok, then," Delilah sighed as she and Tammy walked to the waiting room.

"Shouldn't we call daddy?" Tammy asked.

"I did, but he can't get out of work," Delilah said taking out a magazine.

"Why not?" Tammy asked again.

"Because...just because," Delilah said looking through the magazine.

"Because what?" Tammy asked yet again.

"JUST BECAUSE!" Delilah yelled a little more loudly than she meant to.

Tammy started to swell up tears again, just like before when she heard Taylor was in the hospital.

"Tammy, baby," Delilah said soothingly. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I'm sorry I kept asking, it's my fault," Tammy said wiping away her tears.

"No, it's my fault, I let my anger get the best of me," Delilah said as she softly hugged Tammy and

softly sang a song in her ear.

"Oh, I forgot!" Tammy explained. "We should call Chad!"

"Who's Chad?" Delilah asked not knowing what her eight year old daughter was talking about.

"Taylor's boyfriend," Tammy said smiling.

"Boyfriend?" Delilah asked shocked.

"Yea, she started going out with him last week, didn't she tell you?" Tammy asked.

"No, she never did," Delilah said still shocked at the fact that Taylor had a boyfriend and didn't tell her.

"Oh," Tammy said just realizing she spilled the beans. "I'm sorry, maybe I should have-"

"No, thank you Tammy," Delilah said. "For telling me she had a boyfriend.

"Oh, umm...well ok," Tammy said taking out a Highlight's magazine.

Delilah continued to softly hum to herself as she flipped through the magazine.

"Delilah and Tammy Mckessie?" a thick, but beautiful Mexican woman asked.

"Umm, yea, that's us," Delilah said getting up and grabbing Tammy's hand.

"Well, I have the news on Taylor," the woman said. "Oh and by the way, I'm Dr. Rosa Rodriguez."

"Hello, Dr. Rodriguez," Delilah said shaking her hand.

"Hi Dr. Rodriguez!" Tammy said waving her hand.

"Hello," Dr. Rodriguez said softly. "Well anyways, I think you'd like to know whats up with Taylor."

"Oh yes, we sure would like to," Delilah said squeezing Tammy's hand tightly.

Dr. Rodriguez started off, "Well..."

**OOOOO! Sorry about the cliffy everyone!!! I won't update until I get at least five reviews!!!**

**-chayloraddict123 **


	9. How is she?

**It's me again! With Chapter 9!!!!**

"Hello, Dr. Rodriguez," Delilah said shaking her hand.

"Hi Dr. Rodriguez!" Tammy said waving her hand.

"Hello," Dr. Rodriguez said softly. "Well anyways, I think you'd like to know whats up with Taylor."

"Oh yes, we sure would like to," Delilah said squeezing Tammy's hand tightly.

Dr. Rodriguez started off, "Well, she broke about five of her ribs-"

"Five? Five of her ribs?!" Delilah exclaimed.

"Mrs. Mckessie, please let me explain," Dr. Rodriguez said calmly.

"Sorry," Delilah said. "You were saying?"

"Well-" Dr. Rodriguez was cut off, yet again.

"I'm here!" Samuel Mckessie said running down the hall.

"Interrupted again," Dr. Rodriguez said quietly.

"What's going on?" Samuel asked.

"I was just telling your wife and daughter what was going on with Taylor," Dr. Rodriguez explained.

"Oh, well sorry to interrupt. Please carry on," Samuel said.

"Well, she broke five of her ribs, but we repaired them while in surgery," Dr. Rodriguez said.

"What else?" Tammy asked.

"After the surgery, we found out she was in a coma, and she might be in it for about a week or so,"

Dr. Rodriguez said quietly.

Delilah just broke down crying her eyes out, Samuel just stood there in awe, and Tammy started to

develop tears as well.

"You've got to be kidding!" Delilah exclaimed while tears were falling down her cheeks.

"No joke," Dr. Rodriguez said firmly. "You three may go see her if you'd like."

Tammy, Delilah, and Samuel went to room Taylor's room. When they got there, they didn't like the

view. There laid Taylor, covered up in bandages, which were absorbed with blood. Taylor's face was

covered in cuts, as were her arms. She just looked a mess.

"My baby," Delilah said approaching Taylor.

"My baby girl," Samuel said touching her arms, while he was shedding tears.

"Taylor," Tammy said looking at her face. "I cannot believe your like this."

"Taylor, if you can hear me, I'd like you to know that we love you very much," Delilah said touching

her cheek softly.

Tammy just continued to shed tears, "This cannot be happening! Not to my older sister!"

"Tammy, it'll be alright, she's gonna be ok, remember she's a fighter," Samuel said holding Tammy

tightly.

"Hang in there Taylor, stay strong," Tammy said continuing to sob.

"Baby girl, remember that we-" Samuel was cut off by the fast beeping of Taylor's heart monitor.

"Daddy, why is that machine beeping fast?" Tammy said not knowing what was happening.

"Oh my god," Samuel said. "Delilah, get a nurse! And quick!"

Delilah ran out the room to get a nurse, leaving Samuel and Tammy in the room.

"Taylor, stay strong! You can do this! Fight!" Samuel and Tammy said chanting.

"Taylor, you can't go, at least not now!" Tammy said trying to choke back her tears.

Taylor's heart monitor just continued to beep faster and faster, and Samuel and Taylor were still

panicking.

"I got a nurse!" Delilah said coming into the room with Dr. Rodriguez and the nurse.

"Ok, you three, your gonna have to get out of here, we've got work to do," Dr. Rodriguez said

gesturing for them to get out the room. And they obeyed her command.

Delilah, Samuel, and Tammy were still in the waiting room, panicking.

"My baby can't die! She just can't!" Delilah said breaking down crying again.

"Shh, honey, she will be ok, she's gonna get through this," Samuel said soothingly.

"What if she's not! What if she doesn't make it? I can't lose a daughter!" Delilah said sobbing even

harder.

"Don't think that way," Samuel said. "She's not gonna die, she won't."

"But what if-" Delilah was cut off by Tammy's voice.

"Can you both just stop arguing for a minute?!" Tammy said, with tears coming down her cheeks.

"A family member is in danger, and all you can think about are negative thoughts!" Tammy exclaimed

with strong feeling in her voice.

"Tammy," Delilah said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No," Tammy said. "All your thinking about is her dying! Stop thinking that! You don't know what'll

happen!" She said continuing to sob.

Samuel went over to his daughter, and hugged her tightly.

"Well get through this, don't worry," Samuel said continuing to hug Tammy.

"Mckessies?" Dr. Rodriguez said coming out of Taylor's room.

"Yes?" Delilah asked going toward Dr. Rodriguez.

"I'd like to tell you that Taylor is-" Dr. Rodriguez started off.

**Hehe, another cliffy! Srry everyone, I thought it would put an exciting twist to this chapter. Well**

**I hope you liked it for the most part. Please, please, please, review this chapter with sugar on top!**

**Thanx! Luv ya!**

**-chayloraddict123**


	10. What did you just say?

**Hello! It's Olivia again!!! I'm here with chapter 10!! Enjoy!!**

"Mckessies?" Dr. Rodriguez said coming out of Taylor's room.

"Yes?" Delilah asked going toward Dr. Rodriguez.

"I'd like to tell you that Taylor is perfectly fine, although she's still in a coma," Dr. Rodriguez said.

"Oh thank god," Delilah said holding her chest.

"Can we go in and see her?" Tammy asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes you may," Dr. Rodriguez said as she smiled and walked away.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

East High School, 7:45 A.M., Ms. Darbus' room.

"Hey has anyone heard from Taylor?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"I haven't, I called her last night but she didn't pick up her phone," Gabi replied.

"Me too, I wonder what happened to her," Kelsi said quietly.

"So Chad have you heard from Taylor?" Troy asked.

"No..." Chad said.

"Sure you didn't," Zeke said snickering.

"I haven't heard from her since we broke up," Chad said getting annoyed.

"But I wonder what happened to Tay-" Jason said as he was cut off by Ms. Darbus' entrance.

"Hello class," Ms. Darbus said. "I have terrible news."

"What? Another musical?" A student, named Bradly said jokingly.

"Mr. Robinson, I will see you in detention after school!" Ms. Darbus yelled.

"What? But I had plans, I was gonna take Stacy Cunningham to my place tonight," Brad said

disappointingly.

"Well, Stacy will just have to wait," Ms. Darbus replied.

"But we were gonna get it on tonight, if you know what I'm saying," Brad said smirking and as other

students snickered at his comments.

"Mr. Robinson, that will be _two_ detentions!" Ms. Darbus said getting fed up.

"Two? But tomorrow I was planning on making out with Daniella Mendoza after school!" Brad said

upset.

Ms. Darbus sighed, "May I please continue with what I was gonna say Mr. Robinson?"

"Whatever," Brad said as he received high fives from his buddies.

"Well anyways, I would like to tell you all that Ms. Mckessie is out, because she was in a car accident

about two days ago," Ms. Darbus said sadly.

Gabi couldn't believe it, so she ran out the room, with Kelsi and Sharpay following her.

"Wait, car accident?" Chad said still shocked.

"Yes, she slammed into a tree while driving," Ms. Darbus explained.

"I cannot believe it," Chad said sinking in his chair, with tears falling down her face.

"And, I would also like to add, she's in a coma," Ms. Darbus said quietly.

"Coma?!" Jason asked.

Ms. Darbus sighed, "Yes, coma. Well that's all the news for today, you guys may chat with each other

for the last ten minutes of homeroom."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Gabi, calm down, Tay will be ok," Sharpay said rubbing her back softly.

"No she won't! Didn't you hear Ms. Darbus?! She's in a coma!" Gabi said still sobbing.

"Gabs, you crying isn't gonna make things better," Kelsi said soothingly.

"I cannot be in this environment right now, I have to go," Gabi said getting up.

"Gabi wait!" Kelsi and Sharpay called while running after her.

"What?" Gabi said, with tears still falling down her face.

"Don't you think we are all sad? We'll get through this together!" Sharpay said hugging her friend.

"Yea, Gabi, running away won't solve anything. We have to stand together," Kelsi said wiping away

Gabi's tears.

"You guys are right," Gabi said forcing a smile. "I'm sorry for overreacting like that."

"It's ok Gabi," Kelsi said. "We don't blame you."

The three girls came together and hugged tightly.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"This is my fault, this is my fault!" Chad said wiping away his tears.

"Dude, it's not your fault, stop blaming yourself for what happened," Ryan said trying to comfort Chad.

"It basically is my fault!" Chad said still sobbing. "I broke up with her, leaving her brokenhearted!"

"Chad, stop saying all of this crap, it's not true," Zeke said.

"Yea, man, stop saying it's your fault, you didn't no this would happen, so chill," Jason said giving

Chad a tight hug.

"I mean, what if she dies?!" Chad said trying to hold back more tears.

"Dude, she won't die, stop thinking of all the bad times and think about all the good times," Troy said.

"I guess your right dude," Chad said wiping away his tears.

"I know I'm right, I'm Troy Bolton for crying out loud!" Troy said while ruffling Chad's hair a bit.

"Thanks for having my back guys," Chad said.

"Anytime," Zeke said softly.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor's hospital room, 3:00 P.M.

"Taylor, wake up!" Tammy said shaking her sister's arm.

"Shh, Tammy Taylor won't be waking up for a few days," Samuel said quietly.

"Why not?" Tammy asked.

"Because-" Samuel said as he was cut off, yet again.

"Excuse me," The nurse said. "There's some more people here to see Ms. Taylor."

"Who could that be?" Delilah asked looking out the door, and saw Gabi, Sharpay, and Kelsi.

"Gabi! Sharpay! Kelsi!" Delilah said as she hugged her daughter's best friends. "How did you find

out? About Taylor?"

"Ms. Darbus told us this morning," Kelsi said softly. "We canceled all of our plans just to come down

and see her."

"Oh," Delilah said. "Is there anyone else there with you?"

"No, well Troy, Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Jason are coming later," Sharpay said.

"Who are they?" Samuel asked butting into the conversation.

"Troy is Gabi's boyfriend, Zeke is my boyfriend, Ryan is my brother, Jason is Kelsi's boyfriend, and

Chad is Taylor's boyfriend," Sharpay explained.

"Wait, Taylor has a boyfriend?" Samuel asked.

"Uh Shar, I don't think you were supposed to mention that last part," Gabi said quietly into Sharpay's

ear.

"Oops..." Sharpay said.

"Well anywhoo, may we go and see Taylor please?" Kelsi asked.

"Sure you can," Delilah said.

"Thanks," the girls' said in unison as they walked into Taylor's hospital room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"I still cannot believe Taylor has a boyfriend, and didn't even tell me!" Samuel exclaimed.

"Me and mommy knew," Tammy said.

"Well I just found out a little while ago," Delilah said.

"I'm still shocked!" Samuel said.

"Honey, we'll deal with that later, let's just get through with this crisis first," Delilah said rubbing his

back.

"Ok," Samuel said flipping through a sport cars magazine.

**Ooooo, looks like we have finally seen Chad's true emotions!!! And looks like Samuel is still **

**appalled at the fact Chad and Tay are going out! Well, hoped ya liked this chapter, R&R plz!!!**

**-chayloraddict123**


	11. Amnesia?

**Hi! It's me again. Thanx again to all my faithful readers, you guys are the best! Hope ya like this**

**next chapter!!!**

"Omg, Taylor!" Gabi said as she went to her best friend. "You look terrible."

"I wish you could hear us," Kelsi said forming tears into her eyes. "That way you could know what was

going on since all of this happened."

"Huh?" called a familiar voice.

"What? Shar was that you?" Gabi asked.

"No, Kels was that you?" Sharpay asked Kelsi.

"No, who could that be?" Kelsi asked looking around.

"Who are you?" asked a shaky and quiet voice.

"Omg, Taylor?" Kelsi asked appalled.

"Who's Taylor? I don't know any Taylor," said Taylor.

"Someone get a nurse!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Kelsi said running out of the room.

"Taylor do you remember anything?" Gabi asked.

"Who are you? Where is Gina?!" Taylor asked looking around.

"Who's Gina?" Sharpay asked.

"My best friend, do you know where she went?" Taylor asked.

"I'm your best friend," Gabi said.

"No, my best friend has blond hair!" Taylor said as she noticed Sharpay. "Gina!"

"Huh?" Sharpay asked. "I'm not Gina, my name is Sharpay!"

"No silly, I think you should know your own name!" Taylor said laughing her head off.

"What's wrong with you?" Sharpay asked.

"No, the question is what's wrong with you, Gina!" Taylor said continuing to laugh. "You don't know

your name!"

"I got a nurse!" Kelsi said coming into the room.

"What's the problem here?" The nurse asked.

"Taylor woke up!" Kelsi explained.

"For the last time, who's Taylor?" Taylor asked.

"You are!" Sharpay said. "This is not time for fun and games!"

"Ok, I'm gonna get Dr. Rodriguez, you guys may want to get out of here," The nurse said.

"Bye Gina!" Taylor said waving her hand.

"My names Sharpay!" Sharpay said getting annoyed.

"Whatever you say, Gina!" Taylor said giggling.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"How's Taylor?" Tammy asked getting up from Samuel's lap.

"Well, there's good news, and bad news," Kelsi said hanging her head down.

"Well, what's the good news?" Delilah asked.

"The good news is, Taylor woke up," Gabi explained.

"Oh, thank god!" Samuel said relieved.

"So...what's the bad news?" Tammy asked.

"Bad news is, Taylor doesn't remember a thing," Sharpay said quietly.

"What?" Delilah asked.

"Yea, she called me Gina," Sharpay said.

Delilah started to cry, "What else can go wrong?!"

Samuel hugged Delilah, "Calm down baby, she'll be ok."

"This has all happened so fast, in a matter of a week!" Delilah said continuing to sob.

"Hey, umm, where's Taylor?" asked a male voice.

"Chad?" Gabi asked as she went up to Chad and hugged him.

"Hey Gabs, have you seen Taylor?" Chad asked.

"Yea, I was about to cry, it was horrible," Gabi replied.

"Can I go see her?" Chad asked.

"Well, you'll have to ask the Doctor," Gabi said. "Hey where's Troy, Zeke, and Jason?"

"They're at basketball practice, I skipped it. I had to see Taylor," Chad said.

"Well there's the Doctor," Gabi said pointing to Dr. Rodriguez.

"Ok, thanks," Chad said going towards the Doctor.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Hello, Dr. Rodriguez, I'm Chad Danforth, and I would like to go and see Taylor Mckessie," Chad

asked hopefully.

"Sure you can," Dr. Rodriguez said as she smiled.

"Thanks," Chad said walking into Taylor's room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Taylor!" Chad said as he hugged her.

"Who the hell are you?" Taylor asked.

"Tay, I know your mad at me, but you shouldn't treat me this way," Chad said.

"Treat you what way?" Taylor asked confused.

"Ummmm, ok, well, Taylor, I really, really, love you, and I just wanted to ask, if you could be my

girlfriend again?" Chad asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Already? We just broke up a week ago!" Chad replied.

"I have moved on," Taylor said. "Now get out!"

Chad left Taylor's room and went to his car.

"She doesn't love me anymore," Chad said quietly to himself as tears were falling down his face.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Mckessies?" Dr. Rodriguez asked.

"Yea?" Tammy asked.

"I would like to tell you that Taylor has amnesia," Dr. Rodriguez said sadly.

"AMNESIA?!" Tammy, Delilah, and Samuel all exclaimed at the same time.

**Wow, shocker aint it? Hope ya liked this little chapter, plz R&R!!!!**

**-chayloraddict123**


	12. Where did she go?

**Alright again I'm sorry for the long update I was so busy I couldn't get the time to update. So I'm**

**making it up too you all!**

"She can't have amnesia!" Delilah said.

"Well, she does," Dr. Rodriguez said plainly. "You may take her home tomorrow. Right now you guys

should go home and rest."

"Alright," Samuel said as he, Delilah, and Tammy made their way out the hospital room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Dude, are you certain that Taylor has another boyfriend?" Troy asked passing the basketball to Chad.

"Positive, she even told me herself," Chad said making a jump shot.

"I mean...don't you think Taylor has...you know.." Troy said.

"Has what?" Chad asked.

"Amnesia. I mean, the girl slammed into a tree for god's sake!" Troy said. "How could she get another

boyfriend in a short period of time?!"

"I guess your right," Chad said sighing.

"You don't guess, you should know. I'm sure Taylor loves you man, she wouldn't do anything like that.

So tomorrow, you go back and get your girl!" Troy said rubbing Chad's shoulder.

"You know what? Your right!" Chad said. "I'm gonna get Taylor back, no matter what the cost!"

"There you go," Troy said dribbling the basketball.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay, Gabi, and Kelsi were at Gabi's house. Gabi's mom, Maria, had just told the girls about Taylor.

All the girls had just started crying their eyes out.

"How many bad things can happen to Taylor in one week?!" Sharpay asked putting her head into her

hands.

"Yea I know! My best friend!" Gabi said blowing her nose.

Kelsi just sat there with a blank look on her face, not saying a word.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Hello, we would like to see Dr. Rosa Rodriguez please," Delilah asked the woman at the desk.

"And what is your purpose?" The woman asked.

"She said we could take Taylor Mckessie home today. We just wanna check in with her," Delilah

replied.

"Well she is in her office," The woman said.

"Thank you," Delilah said softly as she, Tammy, and Samuel walked into Dr. Rodriguez's office.

5 minutes later...

"Dr. Rodriguez?" Samuel asked coming into the room.

"Mckessies!" Dr. Rodriguez exclaimed.

"Alright enough with the chit chat Rodriguez, we would like to take Taylor home now," Samuel

explained.

"Oh...now?" Dr. Rodriguez asked in worry.

"Yes now," Samuel said crossing his arms.

"Well...um...you can't," Dr. Rodriguez said.

"And why not?" Delilah asked giving her a glare.

"Because, she's not here," Dr. Rodriguez said.

"Not here?! What is it you're talking about?" Delilah asked.

"Well, her condition of amnesia was very bad," Dr. Rodriguez started off.

"And?" Delilah asked.

"She was sent away," Dr. Rodriguez quietly.

"Sent away?!" Tammy burst out.

Dr. Rodriguez slowly nodded.

"Where to?" Delilah asked on the verge of tears.

"She was sent away to a camp. You know those medical camps? Yea, they're gonna take care of her

until she gets better," Dr. Rodriguez explained.

"And you guys couldn't tell anyone?!" Samuel asked.

"I wanted to wait until the time was right," Dr. Rodriguez said.

"Damn my life," Delilah said quietly.

"So how long will Taylor be away?" Samuel asked.

"For about a week, if not, two," Dr. Rodriguez said. "But don't worry, she is in perfect hands."

"Whatever you say Doc," Delilah said sighing. "If you don't mind, we'll be going home now."

"Sure, I'll see you three soon," Dr, Rodriguez said heading back to her desk.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Come on Chad hurry up!" Troy called.

"Ok I'm just trying to put something together," Chad said walking up to Troy.

"And besides its not even my business to be here!" Troy said.

"Yea but you're my best bud you're supposed to come with me," Chad said walking into the hospital.

"Fine," Troy said following Chad.

"Hello we would like to see Ms. Taylor Mckessie, it's very urgent," Chad said.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Mckessie ain't available," The woman said with attitude in her voice.

"Why can't we?" Chad asked raising her voice.

"Because she's gone, she was sent away to a camp, now get out! Before I call security!" The woman

said getting in Chad's face.

Troy and Chad sighed and walked out of the hospital.

'Sent away?' Chad thought in his mind as Troy continued to drive down the highway.

**Ok again I'm sorry it took so long I didn't really know what to write. Anyways I hope you all **

**liked this chapter because I worked really hard on it! Lol. Please review!!!**

**-chayloraddict123**


	13. It'll be for the best

**Ok here's chapter 13!!!! **

The camp

"Ms. Mckessie, would you like some apple juice?" The nurse asked.

"No! I want french fries!" Taylor said crossing her arms.

"No, Taylor, lunch time isn't here yet," The nurse explained.

"French fries," Taylor said simply.

"No," The Nurse replied.

"I WANT FRENCH FRIES!!!" Taylor said throwing a fit.

"No french fries!" The Nurse yelled back at her.

When Taylor heard this, she began to cry.

"I'm sorry, if I get some french fries, will you be good?" The Nurse asked.

"Yup!" Taylor exclaimed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Mckessie Household, 2:45 PM.

"Delilah, stop crying, it'll be for the best," Samuel said reassuringly.

"How could they send my baby away to a camp? Without even telling me!!" Delilah said continuing to cry.

"Delilah, Taylor is in perfect hands, people are taking care of her, and it'll lead her back to being normal again," Samuel said.

"So stop crying."

"Ok," Delilah said. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Sure, how about I take you out? We can go to Olive Garden," Samuel said.

"Sure, I'd love that," Delilah said grabbing her coat from the closet.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"They sent her away to a camp?" Zeke asked shocked.

Chad and Troy simply nodded their heads.

"How could they do something like that?" Sharpay asked.

"They said her condition was very bad, so they had to send her away," Troy said.

"But, we didn't even get to say good-bye! For the time being!" Gabi yelled.

"Gabs, did you see her when you went to the hospital? She didn't remember a thing, her condition was extreme, therefor she had to be sent away," Chad said.

Gabi just shook her head, "I'm still pissed at those stupid doctors."

"Yea, so is everybody else Gabs, but we have to pray for Taylor, not stress over her," Kelsi said rubbing Gabi's back.

"Yea, you know you're right," Gabi said.

_It's me and you, now_

_I've been waiting, think I wanna make the move_

_now, baby tell me if you like it_

_Tell me if you like it..._

"Hello?" Gabi asked. "Yea mom...I'm at Zeke's house...ok...right now?...but...alright fine...bye."

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"I have to go home for dinner," Gabi said.

"Well alright Gabi, we'll see you tomorrow," Jason said.

"Alright bye guys," Gabi said as she gave Troy a kiss on the cheek.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Ok Taylor, I'll be back later, ok?" The Nurse asked.

"Ok," Taylor said.

All of a sudden Taylor stopped suddenly, and held her head.

"Wait, who are you? Where am I?" Taylor asked.

"What are you talking about?" The Nurse asked.

"This isn't my home, this isn't my bed, and you're not my mom! Where's Tammy, mom, dad, and the gang?" Taylor asked looking around.

"Well, you are far away from home," The Nurse explained.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked.

"While you were driving you crashed into a tree, you were rushed to the hospital, where they found out you were in a coma, then a few days

later you woke up, but u had amnesia, your condition was bad," The Nurse said. "So they transferred you to a camp here in Albequerque."

"I wanna go home!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Taylor, you can't go home yet," The Nurse said. "We still have tests to run."

"But I wanna see my mom, my dad, Tammy, and my friends!" Taylor yelled. "I even wanna see Ms. Darbus for crying out loud!"

"Look, you're staying here, for the time being, now I have to go, you stay here and continue watching the program," The Nurse said.

Taylor sighed and continue to watch All My Children.

**Omg took me a while to write this!! Srry to say but I'm thinking about having about three more chapters for this story, its not official**

**but I'm just thinking. Well anyways you know what to do, R&R!!!!!**

**-chayloraddict123**


	14. I'm glad you're here with me

**Ok here goes the next chapter of, Forever. Thanx again to everyone who reads and reviews this**

**story. You're so kind, and I couldn't have done it without you all!!! **

The camp

"So when will I be able to go home?" Taylor asked the nurse while sipping on some apple juice.

"Well we need to take one more test, and after that, we will send someone to come and get you," The

nurse said smiling.

"I just want to see my friends and family again," Taylor said as she sighed.

"I'm sure they wanna see you just as much as you wanna see them," The nurse said.

"So what's this last test about?" Taylor asked eating a cookie.

"Well we need to see if any part of your brain is fractured, or any diseases up in your head," The nurse

explained.

"And about how long will it take?" Taylor asked.

"About thirty minutes or so, but trust me, I'm sure you'll get to see your family soon," The nurse said as

she gave Taylor a reassuring smile.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

2 days later...

"Ding Dong!" It was the bell.

"Tammy would you mind getting that?" Delilah asked from afar.

"Sure mom," Tammy said as she skipped down the steps.

"Who is it?" Tammy asked opening the door. "Who are you?"

"I think this young woman belongs to you," The man said.

"Huh?" Tammy asked.

The man stepped to the side, revealing a chocolate skinned girl with luscious curls that went down her

back, she was about 5'3, and was very fit.

"Oh. My. God. Taylor!" Tammy yelled as she hugged her sister. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Taylor said as she hugged her eight year old sister.

"Tammy who was that at the d-" Delilah started. "Taylor, is that you?"

Taylor nodded, "Yea mom, it's me."

Delilah ran down the steps and enveloped Taylor into a giant hug.

"I've missed you so much!" Taylor yelled as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Likewise," Delilah said hugging Taylor and never letting go.

"Who's that young girl in front of my doorstep?" Samuel asked coming down the stairs.

"It's me dad," Taylor said smiling.

"Taylor? I don't recall of the name," Samuel said jokingly. "Just kidding come on down and give your

daddy a hug!"

"I've missed you dad!" Taylor said hugging her father and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too honey," Samuel replied.

"Well Taylor I bet you had a long day, do you want me to get you something to eat?" Delilah asked.

"Sure mom that would be lovely," Taylor said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor lay in her bed, not being able to sleep.

"Why is it that I'm not able to sleep?" Taylor asked quietly to herself.

Taylor then noticed a picture of her and Chad at the Junior picnic.

"That's why," Taylor said quietly to herself. "I gotta go see him!"

Taylor quickly got out of her bed and put on a pair of pink sweats and a pink baby phat top with white

air forces and headed out the door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor pressed the doorbell, "Ding dong."

"I'll get it!" Chad yelled to his mother.

"Taylor?" Chad asked.

Taylor was drenched from head to toe, since it was raining, she was all muddy and it looked as if she

was about to collapse.

"Chad..." Taylor started.

Chad put his finger over Taylor's lips. "Don't speak," Chad said.

Taylor looked at him in a confused way. "You're not mad at me?"

"Look, Taylor I'm sorry for the way I acted, I didn't mean it, will you please forgive me?" Chad asked.

"Yes Chad, I forgive you," Taylor said cheesing.

Chad cupped her chin in his hands and gave her a soft, passionate kiss that seemed to last for centuries.

"So does this mean we're a couple again?" Chad asked.

"I guess," Taylor said as she gave him one more sweet kiss.

"And again I'm sorry for the way I acted, you know if you have to work at a strip club to pay the bills

I'm cool with it, just don't secretly hook up with anyone behind my back," Chad said making Taylor

laugh.

"It's ok, and I'm quiting tomorrow, I can't work there anymore, plus I think the boss had a ''thing'' for

me," Taylor said, this time making Chad chuckle a bit.

"Well, I'm glad we're together again," Chad said as he hugged Taylor.

"So am I," Taylor said as she lay her head onto Chad's chest.

**So...what did ya think? Amazing chappie right?? I know!! Well anyways plz review!!!!**

**-chayloraddict, soon to be ChAyLoRNeWbIe**


	15. Blackout

**Here goes...oh the fifteenth chappie of Forever. Shoutout to all of my reviewers!!!**

**-xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**

**-melako17**

**-ChaYLoR-LoVeR**

**-macandfries454**

**-QueenAttie**

**Sorry if I didn't mention your name I didn't wanna fill the whole page! Lol. Anyways back to the**

**story...**

"Beep, beep!" It was the alarm clock.

"Five more minutes," Taylor muttered.

"Come on Tay we have to get up," Chad said shaking Taylor.

"Wait, where am I? I spent the night?!" Taylor yelled.

"Shh, Taylor calm down my brother and sister are still sleeping," Chad explained. "And yea you did."

"But why?" Taylor asked.

"We were catching up and you fell asleep so I gave you my older sisters pajamas and you were

knocked out," Chad said.

"But my mom doesn't even know where I am! She's gonna kill me!" Taylor exclaimed.

"No worries, I called her up and she said it was cool, plus she brought over your toothbrush, bathing

items, and an outfit for today," Chad said getting out of bed.

"What's today?" Taylor asked.

"School, now get up sleepy head," Chad said laughing.

"Another minute!" Taylor replied.

"No more Taylor, you have to get up.." Chad started as he soon developed a mischievous idea.

"Ok Taylor I guess you can go back to sleep," Chad said tiptoeing away.

"Thanks," Taylor yawned as she went back to sleep.

A minute later Chad came back with a bucket of water.

"Surprise!" Chad exclaimed as he poured the bucket over Taylor.

"Ah! Cold, cold!" Taylor yelled. "Why would you do something like that?"

"It was the only way to wake you up," Chad said grinning.

Taylor punched him lightly in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Chad asked rubbing his arm.

"Baby," Taylor replied.

"Whatever, listen you wanna take a shower first?" Chad asked.

"Looks like I won't need a shower," Taylor laughed.

"Haha, well I guess I'll be going first then," Chad said. "But before I go."

Chad gave Taylor a sweet passionate kiss on the lips.

"Go and take a shower lover boy!" Taylor said laughing as she pushed Chad away.

"Ok, ok I'm going, just, one more?" Chad asked as he gave her the puppy face.

"Oh alright," Taylor said giving in as she gave Chad one more sweet kiss.

"Thanks babe. Well if you need me I'll be in the shower," Chad said walking away.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Taylor!" Gabi, Sharpay, Martha, and Kelsi yelled as they ran to go hug their friend.

"Hey guys!" Taylor said returning the hug.

"How are you feeling?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm feeling a bit better, I'm just happy to be out of the hospital!" Taylor laughed.

"Hey, Taylor is that you?" The boys asked.

"Yea its me!" Taylor replied.

"It's so great to see you!" Zeke said giving her a hug, followed by Troy, Jason, and Ryan.

"Hey, hey, hey! She's mine!" Chad said carrying Taylor bridal style.

"Awwww Chaddykins!" Taylor teased.

"I told you not to call me that in public," Chad said looking embarrassed.

"Chaddykins? Hahaha! And you said Gabi gave me awful nicknames!" Troy said cracking up.

"What's wrong with Troybear?" Gabi asked looking offended.

This time it was everyone else's turn to laugh.

"Dude...hahaha!" Zeke laughed.

"Zekeypoo do you mind dropping these off in my locker?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh my god, Zekeypoo? Dude!" Jason laughed.

"You're the one to talk, Jaseywasey," Said Zeke making everyone laugh.

"Hey you're not off the hook Evans, or should I say, Ryanboy?" Jason asked laughing.

"Whatever, hey we should be heading off to homeroom now," Ryan said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Well good Monday to you all! I would like to announce that we have another musicale coming up this

Spring!" Ms. Darbus said as everyone else groaned, except for Sharpay and Ryan.

"Ms. Mckessie, is that you? Why it's so glad to have you back!" Ms. Darbus said.

"Umm...thanks I guess," Taylor said shrugging.

"Well let me just finish up the bulletin and you can all chat about whatever for the rest of the time

being," Ms. Darbus explained.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Hey Taylor you want me to walk you home?" Chad offered.

"Sure I'd like that," Taylor said smiling.

"So, how about that Math test? What did you get?" Chad asked.

"I got 100 percent, how about you?" Taylor asked.

Chad put his head down, "Well you see..."

"Chad just tell me what you got!" Taylor said getting fed up.

"Ok, I got a 45 percent," Chad said sighing.

"Well Chad it's ok I mean..." Taylor started.

"Plus another 45 percent," Chad said grinning.

"You got a 90? Congrats!" Taylor said as she hugged him, followed by a kiss.

"Thanks babe," Chad said as he put her arm around her.

"So wanna go to the movies this weekend? Catch up?" Chad asked.

"Sure I'd love too," Taylor said.

"Taylor watch out!" Chad yelled.

"Huh?" Taylor asked.

All of a sudden you hear a thud, and the screen goes black.

**Oooooo cliffy! Sorry about that everyone! Please don't be mad at me I'm only trying to do my **

**job! Anyways did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me!**

**In your review!!!!!!!**

**-chayloraddict123**


	16. Forever

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chappie for this story. Thnx again for all the reviews for the**

**previous chappies. Thnx a bunch:)**

"911, what's your emergency?" The lady asked.

"Hello I'm Chad Danforth and my girlfriend Taylor Mckessie was just hit by a bus, I need an

ambulance now!" Chad exclaimed.

"Alright an ambulance will be there in a few minutes, thank you for calling," The lady replied hanging

up the phone.

"Taylor stay strong, for me," Chad whispered as he tightly held Taylor's hand.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Is Taylor Mckessie out of surgery yet?" Chad asked the nurse.

"No there is still about half an hour left of the procedure, by the way do you know where her parents

are?" The nurse asked.

"I called them but they're in traffic," Chad replied.

"Oh, well when she's out of surgery you'll be the first to see her," The nurse said smiling.

"Thanks," Chad replied as he returned to the waiting room.

Half an Hour later...

"Chad Danforth?" Dr. Rodriguez called.

"Yea that's me," Chad said standing up.

"Taylor is perfectly fine, you may go and see her now," Dr. Rodriguez said smiling.

"Thanks Doctor," Chad said heading toward Taylor's hospital room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Taylor?" Chad asked coming into Taylor's room.

"Chad..." Taylor said quietly.

"Oh Taylor," Chad said as he hugged her.

"Chad," Taylor started. "I'm dying."

"Taylor what are you saying?" A scared Chad asked.

"Goodbye, Chad, I'll see you in heaven," Taylor said.

"Taylor, no!" Chad yelled. "I won't let you!"

But as Chad continued to hug Taylor, he noticed that Taylor was slowly sinking through his arms.

"Taylor, no! You can't, you just can't! Stay Strong!" Chad shouted, but it was too late, she was already

dead.

Chad cried even harder, "Taylor listen to me, please! Don't die! Wake up! Please Taylor, for me!"

It was no use, so Chad walked out of the room, bumping into the Mckessies.

"Did you see Taylor? How is she?" Delilah asked.

Chad said nothing, but he sobbed into Delilah's shoulder.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was the day of Taylor's funeral, and all of her family was there. The gang was even there, and

everybody crying their eyes out.

The tombstone read:

_Taylor Julianna Mckessie_

_January 14, 1991-February 15, 2008_

_Loving friend, daughter, and classmate_

_May you rest in peace_

After the funeral, everyone left, except for Chad, he was still there.

"Chad, dude you coming?" Troy called.

"Yea just give me a few more minutes," Chad called back.

"Sure," Troy replied.

Chad knelt down to Taylor's tombstone, and placed a bouquet of roses of various colors in front of the

tombstone.

"I love you Taylor," Chad said as he got up from the ground. "Forever."

**I know it's the end of the story! (sheds tears) I'm so upset too! But you know what would make **

**me even more happy? Reviews! So review now! Also, thnx to everyone who reviewed the whole**

**way through, it was really sweet of you! ;**

**-ChAyLoR-NeWbIe101**


End file.
